<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SUBZERO by Azura_Azurasan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648001">SUBZERO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan'>Azura_Azurasan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atsuhina Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, AtsuHina, AtsuhinaWeek, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama, Elemental Magic, Emotionally Repressed, Engagement, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Light Magic, M/M, Multi, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, This is going to be long, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness is the past, Light is the future, and the present is when you will the leap into the unknown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atsuhina Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution for the Day 4 of Atsuhina Week: Royalty Au</p><p>ATSUHINA WEEK IS DRAINING ME BUT ITS WORTH IT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>"Plenty of humans are monstrous, and plenty of monsters know how to play at being human."</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em> <b>—</b> </em> <b>V. A. VALE</b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Leap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Atsumu Miya of Inarizaki Kingdom, twenty years old, watched the swordmen below from a branch of an old oak tree, his foot swinging back and forth as he yawned. The giant tree grew several feet above the castle wall of Fukurodani Kingdom, giving him a perfect view of the yard below. More importantly, the heavy branches and dense foliage hid him from people's eyes.</p><p>He didn't really want to be here but he had to oblige his parent and of course, he had to go with his twin, Prince Miya Osamu, who was nowhere to be found at the moment. Maybe he was with his personal knight, named Suna Rintarou, but he didn't really care. This was a training camp for element-users, and most of the people here are nobilities and royalties, some were knights who were there for their princes and some were invited because they were great fighters.</p><p>In Inarizaki Kingdom, only the Royalties have magic. Darkness element-users, to be precise, and it was a really rare element along with light magic. Of course, he didn't know if light element-users were still alive out there since the last one user recorded in history was five hundred years ago. Atsumu yawned again as he scanned the field filled with men, then two young men caught his attention, just because there were a bunch of people surrounding and cheering for them.</p><p>
  <em>Sparring? This got to be interesting or I'll get down there to beat them up myself.</em>
</p><p>Two young men circled each other, sword extended. Even from the tree, Atsumu could see pearls of sweat rolling down King Koutaro's face and neck, the drops dying his green shirt to dark green. Both young men were breathing hard, though he noted that King Koutaro's arm was beginning to shake from exhaustion while his opponent's form was still held strong. Atsumu's eyes then turned to the other young man, who wasn't all familiar to him. He frowned, eyes going from Koutaro to his opponent, then back to Koutarou then to the other young man.</p><p>Hair unruly and orange, he looked so bright like the sun. His eyes were terrifyingly concentrated on Koutaro as if he was in a death battle. He was simply wearing a loose white shirt, that was open on the chest, making Atsumu see the human tangerine's muscular chest. Paired with just a brown pair of pants and boots made Atsumu think if he was just a knight, but a strong one who could par with Koutaro.</p><p>
  <em>This guy? Whom I wasn't even familiar with, was exhausting Bokkun? Seriously?</em>
</p><p>He straightened himself to get focus on the fight, or more like, focusing on the human tangerine. Koutaro launched himself to the orange-haired knight, swinging his sword vertically, strong and fast, but the human tangerine just simply bent backward with great flexibility.</p><p>Koutaro brought his sword quickly on his opponent which the orange-haired dodged. Koutaro was a fierce fighter and he was an earth element-user, but Atsumu could tell that he was being outclassed by his opponent. The knight's sword was like a part of his body. He was fast, agile and his techniques were something that Atsumu hadn't seen with his entire life. It was like he could fully control every part of his body on his own will.</p><p>The lightness with which he moved and the gracefulness of his ripostes reminded Atsumu of some sort of exotic dance and if he was honest, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, but unfortunately, he wasn't a blunt person.</p><p>A large audience had gathered in the training field, almost all of the crowds were in the circle, the spectators shouting encouragements and cheering. A moment later, as the men reengaged, the metallic sound of a sword against sword overpowering the hum of the crowd.</p><p>When Koutaro was about to hit the knight with his blade, the human tangerine vanished and in an instant, he appeared behind Koutaro. Then, it was over. King Koutaro of Fukurodani Kingdom knelt on one knee, a sword against his throat. The audience was hushed, stunned at the King's defeat. Even Prince Atsumu was speechless.</p><p>
  <em>How...? What kind of element does he have? Air? Lightning?</em>
</p><p>Atsumu stood upon the thick branch of the old oak tree and jumped down to the grassy field. He jogged towards the circle, making his way through the crowds to the center, where Koutaro and the knight were grinning at each other. The human tangerine dropped his sword and clasped King Koutaro's hand, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>"Man, my disciple is all grown up!" exclaimed Koutaro, throwing his arm over the knight's shoulders. "When was the last time we saw each other?"</p><p>
  <em>Bokkun has disciple?</em>
</p><p>The human tangerine thought for a second before answering, still unsure, "About...two and a half years ago?"</p><p>"Two years is also a long time, but it was worth it, right? You can fully control your element now!" Koutaro said enthusiastically as he pulled his arm away and wiped the sweat on his face with his shirt that was also soaked in sweat.</p><p>"Yeah! I finally defeated you now, Bokuto-san!" He bumped fist with Koutaro and grinned at each other.</p><p>"Shall we have some delicious meal now?"</p><p>Before Koutaro and Shouyo could make their way out of the circle of an audience, Atsumu called Koutaro, walking towards them with a smile. The disciple and his master stopped on their tracks and turned around to face the crown prince of Inarizaki. Soon enough, the crowd disperse and went to take care of their own businesses.</p><p>"Oh, Tsumtsum! Did you see our match?" Koutaro asked Atsumu.</p><p>"I did. It was an amazing fight," replied the blond prince, shifting his gaze to the human tangerine, whose eyes were focused on him as if he was scanning him. "Also, may I know your name, Sir?" Atsumu questioned.</p><p>The human tangerine was about to answer, but Koutaro was faster of doing it. "This is Hinata Shouyo, the crown prince of Karasuno Kingdom from the south."</p><p><em>A prince? </em> <em>He's...a prince? Hmm...no wonder, he's a good fighter.</em></p><p>Realizing he was staring for a couple of seconds, Atsumu slightly bowed at Shouyo and straightened himself back to meet his eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Shouyo. I apologize for not being familiar with you," he told the fellow prince.</p><p>"No, it's okay." Shouyo waved his hand in front of him furiously. "It is nice to meet a fellow prince...but may I also know your name? I'm sorry for not knowing beforehand."</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't even know who I am?</em>
</p><p>Atsumu contained his smile. "Miya Atsumu, the crown prince of Inarizaki Kingdom from the north."</p><p>Shouyo extended his hand to Atsumu with a bright smile. His face was still sweaty and for sure, his hand was the same, but Atsumu didn't mind that and shook hands with Shouyo. "You are a good fighter, Prince Shouyo."</p><p>"Thank you, Prince Atsumu." They pulled their hands away.</p><p>"C'mon!" Koutaro suddenly exclaimed. "Drop the formalities and let's eat!"</p><p>Shouyo's eyes slightly widened and he panicked. "B-But--"</p><p>Atsumu chuckled, finding his personality amusing. "It's okay. I don't really like formalities."</p><p>The tangerine prince's eyes shifted at him, unsure of what to say. "I...uh...are you sure?"</p><p>The blond prince nodded. "It's okay, Shouyo-kun."</p><p>"O-Okay, then...Atsumu-san?"</p><p>"Much better." Atsumu smiled at him which Shouyo quickly returned with a brighter one.</p><p>"C'mon, slow beings!" Koutaro yelled, now from a distance.</p><p>"I am faster than you, Bokuto-san!" Shouyo stuck his tongue out at his master, who pouted at him. "Let's go, Atsumu-san," Shouyo said then they began to walk side by side towards Koutaro's direction since he was waiting for them to catch up.</p><p>When they caught up with Koutaro, they headed inside his castle from Koutaro's so-called secret route. He even told them not to tell others. Of course, the two had no intention of telling other people. As they went up the staircase, Atsumu remembered his initial intention of why he wanted to get to know Shouyo in the first place. He looked down at him but still paid attention at the steps so he wouldn't trip and finally asked, "Shouyo-kun, tell me. What is your element?"</p><p>Shouyo looked up at him, eyes bright even though it was a bit dark in the passageway. "Light. I have light as my magical element. What's yours, Atsumu-san?"</p><p>Atsumu's eyes widened, making him halt and it made Shouyo do the same. Realizing what he was doing, he narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I have darkness."</p><p>Shouyo smiled at him. "Hm, thank you for telling me, Atsumu-san."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>☼  A few days later  ☼</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>☼  Kingdom of Karasuno  ☼</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo stretched after sitting on his chair for a long time. He had just finished signing papers that needed his approval as the crown prince. He put down his quill pen next to the bottle of ink and stood up from his chair to head out for the balcony. The Sun was setting, making the sky turn deep orange with hints of indigo. He breathed the fresh air and he forgot how the papers smell. He leaned on the stone railings and tilted his head to the direction of the northeast.</p><p>Miya Atsumu, the crown prince of Inarizaki Kingdom, had a twin, named Osamu and they were so similar in terms of personality, but the dark-haired twin looked more laid back than the other. Though Shouyo still didn't know Osamu's element, there was a high possibility that he had the same one as his twin. Thinking back to what happened a few days ago, he never saw Atsumu going on sparring with someone, he was just always watching from the same old tree and looked like he didn't realize Shouyo could see him even from that spot.</p><p>Though on the last day of the training camp, the day Shouyo and Koutaro sparred, he successfully caught the fellow prince's attention by showing his skills off, and moreover, he finally confirmed the crown prince's magical element. However, the price was to also tell him his element, but he didn't really care. The last known darkness element-user was the twins' father, the former king of Inarizaki. He was a tyrant, a dictator and he didn't have the slightest bit care of his people. Furthermore, executions were a normal thing for him, once you get caught or framed even, without asking questions, he would severe your head.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if the twins are the same.</em>
</p><p>That king, however, one day was suddenly declared dead. No one knew what happened, even his family. The news said that he was found already dead, the head cut was off from his neck and there was no sign of fighting and struggle. Shouyo actually had second thoughts on that murder. Though some people believed it, he didn't. Who could have killed someone as strong as the king?</p><p>Unless the murderer's element was light...or someone who had the same element but a lot stronger than him.</p><p>Shouyo raked his fingers through his hair.</p><p>
  <em>Finally...a lead.</em>
</p><p>The crown prince of Karasuno went back inside his chamber, closing the doors to his balcony. He opened one of his drawers to get a small notebook and sat on the chair. Shouyo dipped his pen in the bottle of ink and he began to scribble on his notes.</p><p>The former king of Karasuno was also killed, a month before the late king of Inarizaki was killed. That was when Shouyo was still fifteen. The murderer used the same pattern, severing their heads, there was no sign of struggle and no sign of the element used. He knew that his father was not that strong but he was a great king, he loved his people, he loved his wife, he loved his kids. Why would someone want to kill a beloved king?</p><p>Forcing himself to connect the dots of the past, Shouyo frowned at his notebook, gripping the quill pen tightly on his fingers, until he gave up and sighed. He put the pen beside the notebook and slid down his chair before closing his eyes.</p><p>"What kind of prince sleeps like that?"</p><p>His eyes snapped open and it darted to the door where the voice came from. There stood one of his personal knights and his best-rival-friend, Kageyama Tobio. Tobio was still in his armor, but not the heavy type as it was only used for actual battles. He had his hand resting on the pommel of his sword as he walked up to Shouyo.</p><p>"Why did I even asked? A dumbass prince, of course." He hit Shouyo on the forehead and the prince sat up to hit him back which Shouyo successfully did.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Who hits their prince like that!" Shouyo shouted.</p><p>"<em>The</em> Kageyama Tobio." The black-haired knight grinned.</p><p>"You mean <em>The </em>Ka<em>gay</em>ama Tobio," Shouyo argued back and they started punching each other. Soon they wrestled on the floor and Shouyo was winning.</p><p>"What the fuck is happening here," An ice-cold voice broke the atmosphere. His question wasn't even a question. One of the crown prince's personal knights, Tsukishima Kei, had his arms crossed over his chest plate, he wore an icy expression as he stared down at the two and didn't even bother helping Tobio who was already turning blue.</p><p>When Kei finally couldn't take it, he sighed and hesitantly pointed at the dying knight. "Hinata, he's dying," he told the prince.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Shouyo casually said that Kei grimaced at him.</p><p>"Stop," Kei stated when Tobio waved his hand at him, asking for help.</p><p>Shouyo immediately let go of Tobio and jumped away from him with a smirk.</p><p>The poor, almost dead knight, coughed and rubbed his neck, managing to croak some words, "Y-You...mother...f-fucker..."</p><p>Kei sighed for the second time and strode towards Tobio to caressed his neck. "If the two of you will fight like that again, I'll finish you both," he scowled at them, yanking Tobio closer at him. "C'mon, I'll bring you to Yachi."</p><p>He led Tobio out of the room by the wrist, then stopped short at the door to look back at Shouyo and said, "If Tobio still didn't tell you, The queen is looking for you."</p><p>Shouyo made a silent <em>'O'</em> with his mouth. When the two finally got out of his chamber, he went to his wardrobe to change clothes, after all, he was going to meet his mother. He pulled his loose shirt over his head, throwing it on a basket, he chose a more formal one. He wore a white shirt under a blue vest with some golden buttons, linings, and embroideries but he kept his black pants and boots.</p><p>By one final look of himself in the mirror, Shouyo came out of his room. He strode into the corridor of his castle with a bright smile, greeting every guard, servant, and maid he passed by. He turned left to another corridor and stopped in front of the heavy, double mahogany doors. He knocked twice before turning the knob and slipped his head on the crack of the doors.</p><p>"Mother?" he called. His eyes scanned the queen's chamber and he finally noticed his mother who was looking out of the large window. Shouyo opened the door wide enough to get in and walked towards his mother to pull her into a hug. Queen Natsumi usually looks out of the window whenever she reminisces about the past when the former king was still alive, but now, she had to take care of the responsibilities left by her husband's sudden death. She was a kind, caring mother and queen, she loved her people as much as she loved her children. Though she does not have any magical element, she could heal, however not something severe or critical.</p><p>Shouyo pulled away from the hug and said, "Mother, you're overthinking again."</p><p>Queen Natsumi sighed, her eyes shifting back to look out of the window with knitting brows. "It's just...it's just that some Viscounts and Viscountess still haven't agreed to the plan," explained the queen.</p><p>"Which plan?" questioned the crown prince.</p><p>"That plan of getting some help from other Kingdoms," answered the queen.</p><p>"I'll send them letters later for another gathering. I'll talk to them in three days," Shouyo stated in a firm voice and was about to walk away when his mother grabbed his wrist.</p><p>Shouyo looked back at his mother with a questioning look. "Shouyo," the queen began. "Have you picked someone to marry yet or someone you have an eye for? I don't care if they're not noble but at least pick someone with a kind heart and rational mind."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☼</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Being a prince means people have high expectations on you.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>☼</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>Shouyo sighed as he signed the letters at the bottom and told Kei to bring it to the Viscounts and Viscountess written on the papers. Kei left the room in a hurry after bowing to him. This time, instead of going to the balcony to breathe fresh air that calms him down whenever he felt uneasy, he headed straight to his bed.</p><p>Face planting first on his pillows, he groaned and tossed, his eyes shifting on his bed's canopy. He didn't like talking about marriages, he wasn't ready to bow before the gods and promise to live with that person for his entire life. But for sure, getting married at this age and time would save his kingdom from dying. Thinking of getting a lover, Shouyo didn't even know if he had a type.</p><p>He grimaced, seemingly to nothing, then realized that it was dark around his room as the sun was already down. He flicked his finger and small balls of light surrounded him. The next moment when he raised his hand, the small balls of light flew up near the ceiling and danced around like stars. Those were enough to illuminate his room.</p><p>A few minutes after, his eyelids became heavy and Shouyo didn't know he fell asleep until Tobio picked him up to eat dinner with the queen and his younger sister, Princess Natsu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>●  A couple of hours later  ●</b>
</p><p>
  <b>●  Kingdom of Inarizaki  ●</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu played around with the shadows in his room, making them move, and forming figures he didn't really know what. He couldn't really fall asleep after the talk he had with his mother and twin brother.</p><p>Helping another kingdom by a joint partnership was alright, or course. But marrying each other against their wills? Hell no. He didn't even know who she was, what she was like, and how she looked like. He didn't even know where they were going tomorrow to meet the princess's family! Hell, he didn't even bother knowing her name, thinking that he was going to meet her soon, anyways.</p><p>When be was about to make another figure from the shadow, the doors of his room slammed open and his twin brother strode inside his chamber without even closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Care to knock? Or close the doors?" Atsumu scowled at Osamu, but he was ignored.</p><p>"I know where we're going tomorrow," Osamu blurted out.</p><p>"Where?" The crown prince raised his brows.</p><p>"The Karasuno Kingdom from the southwest."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little did they know that simple conversation would lead them to something they didn't expect at all, they still took a leap into the unknown.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, I've made lot of changes in the story. Please, reread it if you have some time! Thank you for understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>● Kingdom of Inarizaki ●</b>
</p><p>
  <b>● Four in the Morning ●</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was early in the morning still. Too early in fact that the sun wasn't even rising and yet, Atsumu already had a frown on his face. He yawned for the umpteenth time, pearls of tears forming on the corner of his eyes as he got on the carriage together with his twin brother and mother. Osamu, however, was already dozing off, head against the closed window. Their mother too was in the same state as his twin, except that she was sleeping with an unnaturally straight back. Atsumu wondered if she was even sleeping for real or she was just closing her eyes.</p><p>Atsumu yawned, massaging the bridge of his tall nose after as if trying to prevent himself from sleeping. He blinked a few times, wiping the tears that have formed on the corner of his eyes and leaned back on his chair. He thought of what was going to happen the moment they would arrive at Karasuno. Would the fellow crown prince still remember him? What kind of question was that? Of course, he would. It had been only a few days when they met. The real question was...what are they going to do in the other kingdom?</p><p>Both kingdoms did not have a close relationship with one another, to begin with. What were they going to do there, then? Atsumu questioned himself further, then a thought hit him. He was not engaged to someone else, nor he had an eye to someone. Karasuno had a crown prince and...a princess. Atsumu grimaced. Hell no. The princess was much, much younger than him and he was definitely not into kids. <em>Ew.</em> The blond prince shook his head, also shrugging off the thought from his mind. Thinking of another reason to go there, Atsumu leaned on the window beside him.</p><p>Karasuno Kingdom also lost their King, leaving the Kingdom vulnerable to being taken over by other neighboring kingdoms. Though, they have their crown prince, not to mention a light element-user at that. However, being the pillar of your kingdom was not an easy task, even for a strong person. He had weaknesses. His mother, his younger sibling, maybe his friends, and other things he cares about. If someone were to hire assassins to kill his family, it would be so easy to take over the Kingdom of Karasuno in no time.</p><p>A smile slowly formed his lips as he thought of that. <em>I wonder what will Shouyo do if that ever happens?</em></p><p>Atsumu swiped the red drape preventing him from looking out of the carriage's window. He eyed the still dark path they were going through then his eyes shifted on the sky, hints of the rising sun were coming and he put back the drape on its place. Maybe he should get some sleep, this was, after all, going to be a long and tiring travel.</p><p> </p><p>●</p><p> </p><p>Until he was awoken by Osamu, he dreamed of something he couldn't remember.</p><p> </p><p>●</p><p> </p><p>When they got into the Kingdom of Karasuno, it was already afternoon, almost night in fact. They had to stop from time to time, of course. To eat, to at least let the knights traveling with them take a rest to continue guarding them for the long journey. As their carriage passed through the streets of Karasuno's capital, Atsumu couldn't help but look out of the window to observe. He saw the people laughing, chatting, and buying what they wanted. Children played, running from here and there, yelling at each other as they played the game of tag.</p><p>Despite the loss of their king, who was known as a beloved king by his people, Karasuno seemed happy and bustling. Guess they wouldn't dwell on the dark past that much. He wondered about the prince next to the throne, though. Soon, they passed through the huge, opened gates that led to Karasuno's castle. However, it was smaller than Inarizaki's. It was bright, like the color of the sun, oranges, reds, and yellows were here and there. It was also classically designed yet there was some sophistication but that didn't take the fact that it was still smaller than his castle.</p><p>Well, guess that it was because they were still a growing kingdom, after all, rising from a steady and fast pace then suddenly went downside when their king was killed. Atsumu hummed as their carriage went further into the path and finally stopped when they were in front of the huge and heavy double doors that went about two stories high and the arc above the door had a carving of suns.</p><p>Atsumu didn't wait any longer and opened the carriage's door by himself and hopped off their carriage, followed by Osamu. Their knights sighed at the antics of their twin prince and the queen, if they could see her right now, they would see her massaging her temples. Atsumu looked around, eyes darting to the wide field after them then to the castle, trying to study its features. Osamu on the other hand was stealing bites from his onigiri which was taken by Rintarou the moment after. Osamu pouted but got ignored. Atsumu snickered and Kita Shinsuke, his personal knight hissed at him to make him stop. Knowing that Shinsuke was scary when angry, Atsumu zipped his mouth closed.</p><p>They were greeted by a dozen guards when they went into the castle's entrance. A man stepped forward, average height, a little tanned with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled at them, at him, Queen Aiya, Osamu, Shinsuke, and Rintarou. Atsumu copied his smile as well as his mother and his twin didn't bother to even try.</p><p>"Welcome to Karasuno. My name is Daichi Sawamura, the Head of Karasuno's Royal Guards," He said in a low and deep voice, somewhat also intimidating at first. "Please follow me. Queen Hinata and the Crown prince is waiting at the Banquet Hall."</p><p>Like what Daichi asked them to do, they followed him through the corridor and the rest of the guards walked behind them. But what Atsumu paid attention was the sophistication of designs from the inside of the palace. It was far more beautiful than he thought, but he would never admit that. The walls and columns were painted gold and once you shift your eyes up to the ceiling, breathtaking paintings of the sun, people, and plants were there. Like the paintings were symbolizing light, life, and birth.</p><p>The series of paintings on the ceiling went on and Atsumu continued to get mesmerized by those until they stopped in front of the double mahogany doors that...<em>Daichi? </em>opened. The Royal Family of Inarizaki and their knights followed inside without further ado and stood confident and proud once they have stopped in front of Karasuno's Royal Family. Meeting others was a pain in the ass for Atsumu and Osamu probably thought of the same thing too, but this meeting was something he would bear just to meet the walking tangerine again, who was now in front of him, only a few feet away.</p><p>Although, how Shouyo looked like was something he didn't expect. Sure, his hair was still bright, messy, and fluffy (not that he had touched it but it just looked like that). His outfit was what made him look good-looki--<em>stop. </em>He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a maroon vest with embroideries of the sun (do they like the sun that much?) and golden buttons. He was also wearing a cravat that was kept in place with a golden chain and on top of it was a ruby brooch. Over the vest, he wore a red double-breasted coat, also with embroideries of the golden sun and the cuffs have golden buttons. Shouyo was also wearing a pair of white gloves. As for the bottom part of his outfit, he wore maroon pants with golden stripes on both sides and he wore a pair of black knee-high boots with small heels.</p><p>"We welcome you, Miya family of Inarizaki Kingdom," Queen Natsumi spoke softly and with a smile. "I know you're all tired from the long travel, so, please sit with us." They followed Queen Hinata and Shouyo to sit down in front of a long table. Maids pulled the chairs for them and they sat quietly, except for Shouyo who stopped a maid from pulling a chair for him and pulled it himself. It made the Inarizaki's Royal family raise their brows at him. It went higher when the knights from Shouyo's back before went to his side and bowed with their hands on the left side of their chest. If you focused on their hands, you would see golden brooches designed like the sun with ambers in the centers.</p><p>"Karasuno's Protectors of the Sun welcomes the Royal family of Inarizaki," They said in unison, heads hanging low still until they finished, then they stood straight before pulling themselves chairs and sat beside Shouyo. Atsumu scanned them. They looked nobles or people with high status and reputations. Beside Shouyo, was a young man with black hair, parted in the middle, and looking confident. Next to him, was a tall man with short blond hair, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and he looked smart, probably because of the glasses he was wearing. Beside the tall blond, was another guy with dark green hair, he had freckles and did not look intimidating at all. Last but not the least on Shouyo's side, was a young lady with blond hair, short, not that skinny and she looked scared when Atsumu landed his eyes on her.</p><p>Atsumu smirked and was about to remark something about the group when Shouyo spoke. "Miya family's royal knights?" He had his eyes on Shinsuke, shifting to Rintarou, and to the other two knights who were silently standing straight behind them.</p><p>The fellow crown prince glanced at Shinsuke with confusion evident on his eyes. "Yes. What about them?" Atsumu replied.</p><p>"Order them to sit with us, Prince Atsumu," Shouyo said with an unusually firm voice.</p><p>Atsumu raised a brow at him, a smile slowly formed on his lips. "Did you forget how we called each other when we were at the training camp, <em>Shouyo-kun?</em>"</p><p>Shouyo suddenly felt a twitch on his eyes and he felt questioning gazes on the two of them. Finally, Queen Natsumi asked, "The two of you have met already?</p><p>"Yes, Mother. King Koutaro introduced us to each other," Atsumu responded with the same smile still.</p><p>"Well, isn't that great?" Queen Natsumi beamed, maybe trying to break off the ice. "It's nice that both of you already know each other. Shall we proceed to this discussion now?"</p><p>"We shall," The twins' mother said, her voice heavy and thick like she actually didn't want to start this meeting. "But, I'll be honest and frank here. We came to Karasuno to talk about our relationship and also for another thing."</p><p>Atsumu frowned as he knew where this was going.</p><p>"Let's hear it," Queen Hinata replied.</p><p>"As you can see, my oldest son, Atsumu are not married or engaged yet." As if she didn't have to say any other words than that, Queen Miya stopped. Atsumu's frown deepened at her and he put his hand on his mother's arm.</p><p>"Mom, we have agreed not to bring this up--"</p><p>"You <em>can</em> stop right there, Queen Aiya," Shouyo suddenly snapped from across him. "I--<em>we </em>know what you're trying to tell us but my answer is <em>no. </em>My younger sister, Princess Natsu will not be marrying anyone she doesn't, much less someone she still hasn't met at all. Not to mention, the age gap and the fact that she still hasn't reached the legal age of marriage yet."</p><p>Atsumu's widened eyes darted at him, he was not expecting the sharpness and seriousness on his voice at all. He took the line out of his mouth and the fact that it totally sounded right when he said it considering it concerns his sister. Atsumu tried not to stare at the fellow crown prince. Where did that seriousness come from his cheerful and energetic personality?</p><p>"From that, what we should discuss here is how we should maintain the strengths of our kingdoms even though we both have lost our kings. That's why mother sent a letter to Inarizaki in the first place," Shouyo continued that even made Atsumu gawk at him further.</p><p>"Prince Shouyo, I understand your concern. That is why I suggested a marriage between our kingdoms," Queen Aiya said softly and convincing, but it further made Shouyo irritated that he had to breathe deeply before sighing.</p><p>Queen Natsumi sighed as well before putting a hand on top of her son. "Shouyo, why don't you give Prince Atsumu and Prince Osamu around the castle while Queen Miya and I discuss over this?"</p><p>Shouyo's head snapped at his mother with a questioning look. "But Mother--"</p><p>"Shouyo," was the only thing his mother said but he knew he had to oblige. He sighed again for once before standing up from his chair and looked at his knights beside him.</p><p>"Stay here," he ordered before they could stand up. The one with the black hair opened his mouth to protest but Shouyo just stared at him and he closed his mouth shut. Atsumu raised a brow at this.</p><p>"Atsumu, Osamu. Go on now," Queen Miya told her twins. Atsumu almost immediately stood up, maybe he didn't really want to be a part of this discussion, while the other one remained on his seat.</p><p>"I'll stay here," said the dark-haired twin.</p><p>Shouyo nodded in response while the blond twin rolled his eyes and before the two of them scurries out of the banquet hall, they bowed with forced smiles. The moment the heavy doors behind them were closed by the guards, Shouyo washed his face with his hands and let out a groan. Atsumu looked down at him as he strode beside the fellow crown prince, an amused smile formed on his lips. However, in one swift motion, before he could even talk, Shouyo had him pinned on the wall beside him. Forearm against his throat, the human tangerine's knee between his thighs and their faces were only inches away.</p><p>"Let me tell you something, <em>Prince </em>Atsumu," Shouyo began. "I will not let Natsu marry you. I'd rather--"</p><p>"Woah, woah, <em>woah.</em> Let me tell ya something, too, <em>Shouyo-kun. </em>I do not fuckin' have the <em>intention </em>of marrying yer sister," Atsumu cut him off, and by pushing themselves away from the wall by force, Atsumu got free from being pinned. Shouyo stumbled backward because of that but was steadied by Atsumu holding him on his waist and their faces were closer than before.</p><p>"Shouyo-kun, why won't ya just believe me?" Atsumu whispered, hot breathe tickling Shouyo's ear and he felt a shiver run through his body. "I also believe that yer mother told ya to show me around the castle." He smiled as he saw Shouyo opened his mouth out of shock or disbelief, maybe the latter.</p><p>"Hands off!" The orange-haired crown prince exclaimed, pushing Atsumu away and kept a distance from him.</p><p>"Aren't ya the one who touched me first?" Atsumu raised a brow at him, the smile turned into a mocking smirk.</p><p>Shouyo heaved a heavy sigh as he rolled his eyes, then turned his back from Atsumu and began walking at a fast pace, saying, "Come, I'll show you around. If you can't keep up with my--"</p><p>"If I can't keep up with yer pace and get lost, don't blame you?" Atsumu finished, now walking side by side with Shouyo, who effortlessly caught up with him with long strides. Well, what would Shouyo expect? Of course, with those long legs of Atsumu, he would catch up in no time.</p><p>"Yes. So don't go wandering around," With that Shouyo took a turn to the left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>●    ⸸   ☼</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After two lefts and three rights, they briefly stopped in front of large double doors. "The Library," Shouyo simply said before walking away without waiting for Atsumu, but of course, the blond caught up.</p><p>"Won't you at least show me what's inside?" Atsumu inquired and Shouyo shot him a look that said '<em>Is he stupid or what?'. </em>"Don't look at me like that. I know what's inside of a library for fuck's sake. I just wanna know if ya have strange books or whatsoever," he told him in defense.</p><p>"No. It doesn't have anything like that," Shouyo answered.</p><p>"Oh, bummer."</p><p>Then they took another right and left and right until they stopped in front of other large double doors, but Atsumu stopped Shouyo from saying what was behind the doors by planting a finger on his lips. "Lemme guess this one," Atsumu removed his finger before the human tangerine could smack it away. "The Kitchen."</p><p>Shouyo snorted. "Obviously. I mean I can smell the freshly baked pie by Aiko." Unexpectedly, he didn't continue walking, and instead, he opened the doors to the kitchen and strode in. "Aiko, can we have some slices of pie?" Shouyo exclaimed as he left Atsumu at the Kitchen's entrance, looking confused and a bit surprised.</p><p>Back in Inarizaki, just a glance from Atsumu or Osamu would leave their people trembling in fear. That started from their dead father, King Azuma, who would kill someone in plain sight without any words. The Royal Family of Inarizaki also tended to stay away from their staff, letting them do what they were paid to do.</p><p>But Karasuno was different. Everything here was different. From the kingdom, to the people, and to their crown prince. Shouyo treated his people like his own family, casually and happily talking with them without any hint of fear from them. It was not something Atsumu could do or would do. Everyone turned at him with excited eyes and bright smiles when they greeted him. As if this was normal. As if this was common courtesy for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>●</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Well, one weakness confirmed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>●</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>We...?</em>" The woman named Aiko, who was holding the freshly baked pie on her hands, repeated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, we!" Shouyo enthusiastically replied and turned to gesture at Atsumu to come in. Atsumu felt himself went stiff the moment Shouyo's people's gazes landed on him. They looked at him, shocked and confused, which made him feel out of place. This was not home, this was not Inarizaki, but why did he feel that they were looking at him like the way his people look at him all the time?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The feeling of being feared and unwanted made him feel like he was his dead father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu was snapped out of his thoughts when Shouyo yanked him by the wrist, forcefully pulling him inside a room next to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't know you can get nervous." Shouyo grinned at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>☼</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shouyo confirmed that Atsumu was someone similar to him. One way or another.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>☼</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After eating slices of pie, Shouyo showed Atsumu to some other places until they went back to the Banquet Hall, where their mothers and Osamu discussed the affairs between both of their kingdoms. Osamu looked like he regretted not coming with them, but the queens looked like they were up to something when they saw Atsumu and Shouyo walking towards them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mother. Queen Aiya and Prince Osamu," The human tangerine started, inclining himself with his hand on the left side of his chest. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I hope you can forgive me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu almost snorted but he pursed his lips. He did not expect this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay, Prince Shouyo," said Queen Aiya softly and Shouyo straightened himself. "I know that you don't your sister to get her freedom robbed away from her, but marriage between our kingdoms will be highly acknowledged by the neighboring kingdoms."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is why you two are getting engaged instead," Queen Natsumi finished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I beg your pardon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A ball will be held in two weeks' time here in Karasuno. Announcing your engagement."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS STORY WILL HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS CUZ I HAVE MORE IN ITS PLOT</p><p>BUT THIS WILL CONTINUE LATER ALONG WITH THE ATSUHINA MAFIA AU 'WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>